Midnight
by Leaf400
Summary: Jayden was just an ordinary girl until one tragic night 5 of her family members were mysteriously murdered in an alleyway. She goes by the name Midnight since the incident and teams up with Batman and Robin to solve multiple cases book one of the series Damian/Robin x OC
1. prologue

**A/N:**

 **Leaf400: Hi people I'm writing this story with my good friend from school and fanfiction. Hey ah do you want to do your intro?**

 **Fire A.K.A. The Marionette: Hi, I'm Fire A.K.A. The Marionette. Call me Fire if you like. I'm working on this story by Leaf400. We planned to work on this together. So yeah, I'm basically co-writing and authoring Leaf400 with this story.**

 **Leaf400: Okay on with the story**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **5 years ago**

* * *

One fateful night me and all of my family that was still living at the time were walking home from the movies.

"Hey Lily you know what I'm thinking?" Garth my little cousin asked his twin sister. They were both 7 at the time.

"A way to get home faster I assume." she said with a cheekish grin as her brother nodded. "Well what is it then?" she asked.

"The alley!" Garth said excitedly as he pointed to a dark alley and ran down with his sister on his tail laughing.

"Auntie they're going down that way." Nate my little brother pointed out to our Aunt Lucy.

"Lucy I think we should go get them." Mama said to her sister.

"I agree." Papa said and started down the alleyway.

"Well let's go then." Aunt Lucy said as she followed Papa.

"Wait what about Nate and I?" I asked.

"Jayden's right." My uncle said.

"Well they're coming with us." Papa explained.

"WHAT! Do you not know crime rate here?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Jayden I do know about the crime rate here. I know it's high. I am a police officer." Papa said to me calmly.

"Then you know I'm not going down there." once I said that we all heard a loud 'BANG' coming from the alleyway and raced down the alley, but the rest was just a blur, but I can remember my dress being stained with blood, but it wasn't my own blood. I can also remember Mama, Papa, Nate, Aunt Lucy, and Lily and Garth lying on the ground of the alley bleeding from their stomachs or heads. Also uncle Charlie crying on his knees praying, begging for it to be a sick dream and nothing more then that, but it **wasn't** and that was the night I became Midnight. The protector of Gotham crime alley.

* * *

 **Leaf400: Okay** _ **that**_ **was** **AWESOME** **I love doing this collaboration thing with you** **! And it was bit gruesome and all but that's just how Gotham works people. Am I right or am I right Fire A.K.A. The Marionette *nudges her friend with her elbow*.**

 **Fire A.K.A The Marionette:*Smiles and rolls eyes*Yep. We did pretty well. Honestly I love the suspense in this story so review, review review! Tell us what you think.**

 **Leaf400: Yeah and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **~Love Leaf400 and Fire**


	2. Flashback

**Leaf400: Oh my gosh I love this story! It's so much fun to be writing. We also kinda made our friend flip out with it. XD XD XD XD XD. On to you Fire.**

 **Fire: Aright so this chapter was fun to write. I love this chapy so review, review, review, follow/favorite.**

 **Leaf400:Okay so you're weird but that's why you're my friend. Okay on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Flashback**

 **15 year old Jayden**

 **5 years later**

* * *

 **Jayden's POV**

* * *

I was walking down the hall with Carly, Mackenzie, and Beth my best friends in Gotham Academy. When I spotted _him_ , I could feel my face heating up.

"You are totally _blushing_ Jayden." Mackenzie sang.

"Shut up." I said.

"Yeah don't make fun of scholarship." Carly said.

"Hey don't use that against her." Beth defended me. I just rolled my eyes too and gave my friends the death glare. Just then I stopped and froze with my muscles tense and I had a flashback.

* * *

 _I was running, running, running as fast as I could from the alley way. When I felt something calling me. It said Jayden, Jayden come here I will help you. I asked what it was I didn't get an answer so I asked again still no response, so I walked till I found a amulet with a faint glow coming from it. I don't know what possessed me to touch it but I did. I touched it. Then my entire life changed for better or for worse. When I did, I felt it's power rushing through my veins._

 _That was how I became Midnight._

* * *

Once my muscles loosened I fainted, but before I did I saw my friends trying to reach out to catch me but it obviously it didn't work. I did get caught though I felt a warm pair of hands wrap around my waist and I saw a emerald pair of irises trained on me just then it registered to me that the Damian Wayne had saved me. 'Damian Wayne had just saved me from cracking my fuckin' skull open.' That's all I could think before the darkness completely surrounded me.

* * *

 **Damian's POV**

* * *

Jayden Smith the girl everyone thinks I'm in love with. I don't see where they are getting that idea from, I do constantly think about her, but that doesn't mean I like her! Right?

"Damian I still can't believe you like…" Colin said before I interrupted him.

"Do you want me to cut your throat out Wilkes." I said so he thru his hands up in defence and then he froze and breathed "Oh no." I gave him a strange look then followed his gaze and saw a frozen for 10 seconds Jayden then she unfroze and started to fall. And I without thinking dove into catch her before she hit her head. She looked up for about 5 seconds smiled and then fainted.

"Wow Damian Wayne saved Sunshine. This confirms what has nagging at all of our minds for what a year now. He likes Jayden." Wilkes said very loudly.

"What makes you think that!" I yelled just as loudly.

"Well Damian…" Beth one of Jaydens friends started.

"You're usually…" Carly another Jaydens friend took over.

"A snobby, spoiled, violent, annoying little prick." Mackenzie finish who I really wanted to punch at the moment, but I was holding Jayden in my arms and didn't want to drop her.

"But, you saved her." Beth said quickly.

"Yeah, but it looks like her PTSD was acting up." Carly said as she stared at her friend.

"Yeah I still can't believe…" Mackenzie started before getting cut off by Carly.

"We promised we wouldn't tell anyone about what happened." Carly said in an irritated tone.

"Whatever I don't care." Mackenzie said.

"You're being STUPID!" Carly yelled at Mackenzie.

"Well sorry for wanting him to understand why she is like this!" Mackenzie yelled back. Then the two started going back and forth.

"Give me one of her arms." Beth said to Damian.

"Are we really going to leave them like this?" I asked.

"Yeah they won't kill each other." Beth reassured me. Then I gave her one of Jayden's arms "Okay let's get her to the nurse's office." and I nodded and we walked to the nurse's office.

* * *

 **Jayden's POV**

* * *

My head was throbbing and I remembered what happened to me in the middle of the hallway. I wonder what everyone thinks of me. Then I remembered that Damian saved me. So I got up to go see where the nurse was.

"Oh, you're awake Jayden." the nurse said. Yes I have been there she knows me by name!

"Hi. How long have I been asleep?" I asked her.

"Two hours." she responded.

"Okay I'm going to 3 period, so bye." I said and was about to walk out the door when she called me back.

"Wait your uncle is coming to pick you up." the nurse said.

"Can you call him and tell him he doesn't need to come?" I asked.

She sighed, "Alright. Let me give you a pass." she said as she signed a pass for me. Once I had my pass, I ran to political science. Once I entered the classroom, I felt everyone staring at me.

"Ah, Miss. Smith, so glad you decided to join us." Mr. N. said as I handed him my pass and took my seat next to Damian.

"Um, thanks for catching me today." I blushed as I whispered to him as Mr. N. continued with the lesson.

"You're welcome." he whispered back.

"Yeah sorry, I passed out. It was just my PTSD." I whispered back to him.

"Understandable." he simply whispered back to me.

* * *

 **Leaf400: Well that certainly was an interesting chapter. Don't you agree Fire?**

 **Fire A.K.A. The Marionette: Totally. I'd say my favorite part of this chapy is when Jayden had that flashback. It's like that background music playing, "Dun, dun, dun!"**

 **Leaf400:*Giggling in the background* Totally and just know that 2 reviews = chapter 2. Kay?**

 **Fire A.K.A. The Marionette: Totally, if you want more, GIVE US REVIEWS! Follow and favorite as well.**

 **~Fire and Leaf out!**


	3. The Meeting

**Leaf400: Hey, peps how have you been? Anyways me and Fire have been working on this chapter together (obviously.) On to you Fire!**

 **Fire A.K.A The Marionette: Tots. Anyways we've gotten 6 reviews! Keep on reviewing if you want more!**

 **Leaf400: Yeah and guess what Fire?!**

 **Fire A.K.A. The Marionette: What is it Leaf?**

 **Leaf400: It's almost my birthday!**

 **Fire A.K.A. The Marionette: Well Happy Birthday Leaf!**

 **Leaf400: Thanks! I'm so super excited! Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Meeting**

 **That night at 11:05 pm**

 **Jayden's POV**

* * *

It was a usual night in Gotham's crime alley aka, the poorest part of Gotham. The part where crime is always brewing. And I Midnight, was catching a couple of murderers that escaped from the local prison, when out of nowhere, The Joker and Harley Quinn came rushing into my part of Gotham with bags full of money.

"Well it's not everyday I deal with full blown psychopaths." I said to myself when I jumped down from the building I was on and stalked over to them.

"I think we got away puddin', Batman and Boy wonder never come here." Harley Quinn said to the Joker.

"Yeah I wonder why? The mafias always brew here and yet we don't hear too much about them." The Joker said to his girlfriend.

Then I laughed a devilish laugh" And you wonder why? Huh?" I asked in an overly sweet voice as I slowly came out of my hiding place.

"Who are _you_?" Harley Quinn asked me.

"The locals know me." I started then I paused and grabbed one of the murderers that I caught earlier with my magic."Well Johnny would like to tell them" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Sh-sh-she's Midnight! D-d-don't mess with h-h-her." Johnny stuttered as I smiled.

"Oh sweetie you're right!" I said in a biting tone. "Goodnight." I said in a sweet tone. Then I threw him against the wall of the alley and knocked him out."Anyways now that's over with. I can take you guys into custody." I said then I took The Joker and Harley Quinn into separate teleportation bubbles that can not break unless I break them."Well, here's your worst fears." I said in a innocent voice. "Bye, bye." Then I aimed an energy ball at each of the transportation bubbles and watched the magic take its part, with a smile of satisfaction on my face. Then I heard light footsteps behind me, so I whipped around. When I saw who they were, and I said. "Oh hi, Bat and Boy wonder."

"Who are you?" asked Boy wonder as he quirked his left eyebrow.

"Oh right, you don't know who I am." I said. " I'm Midnight. Now I would really like you to get out of my part of Gotham."

"What? This isn't your part of Gotham!" Boy Wander firmly said glaring at Midnight.

"Well, you haven't been tending to this part of Gotham! Now have you?!" I exclaimed while I felt my feet lifting off the ground.

* * *

 **Damian's POV**

* * *

I don't know why this girl in a midnight color tube tank, mini skirt, and a midnight colored mask said that this was her part of Gotham, but she is right we have been neglecting this part of Gotham. Still she has no right in taking this part of Gotham, me and father are the protectors of Gotham.

"We are the protectors of Gotham." father said. To this the girl tipped her head to the side and said. "Well looks you're going to have to share the city billionaire playboy."

"How do you know?" I asked while narrowing my eyes.

"I have my ways, Damian." she said in a bored tone. "Anyways what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"I think you know." father said.

"Right the Joker and Harley Quinn." she said while making a hand gesture. "Well here you go." she said and popped two bubbles, with one containing the Joker screaming his head off. And the other containing Harley Quinn crying her eyes out. Father gave her a questioning look to which she just shrugged to.

"Take us to Arkham Asylum. Don't leave us with her!" Harley Quinn begged.

"Aww leaving so soon? I was just getting warmed up." Midnight said in a fake hurt tone.

"Yeah now take us there." The Joker said. So we did what they begged us to do. So the night ended with me trying to find something about this so called super hero on the Batcomputer.

* * *

 **Leaf: Okay that was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. And so much fun to write. Right Fire?**

 **Fire:** **Totally, 9 reviews right now! Keep those reviews coming!**

 **Leaf: Yes, and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **~ love Leaf and Fire**


	4. School Drama

**Leaf400: Hi! Howz ya all. Okay I think I'm done with the bad grammar. Fire do you want to do the intro for this chapter?**

 **Fire: Yes. I'd love to. In this chapter, we're back at Gotham Academy! Time for school drama!**

 **Leaf:Yeah, but this time not between Damian and Jayden. It's between some other people.**

 **Fire: Suspenseful am I right?**

 **Leaf400: On with the story! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Fire: Okay Leaf, enough getting excited for our readers so much so we don't take up the entire story! Enough of our rambling!**

 **Leaf400: Fine I was just trying to have some fun. :( *pouts and runs off.***

 **Fire: *starts running off after her. Stops.* Enjoy this chapy! *Runs after her again.***

 **Leaf400: Hey! That's my thing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **School Drama**

* * *

 **The next day**

 **8:40 A.M**

 **In the halls after Homeroom**

* * *

 **Mackenzie's POV**

* * *

As homeroom ended, I walked down the hall with my friends Beth, Jayden, and Carly. I spotted Colin with Damian at the end of the hallway. Beth kept on nudging me to go near him while I blushed.

"Come on Mackenzie, it's not he has the _flu_." Carly said.

"Carly, you don't understand I-" thanks to Beth, she cuts me off mid sentence.

"Hey how 'bout you do what Jayden did. Just faint and your knight in shining armor will come and rescue you." with that being said my friends including Jayden erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Haha very funny." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're right it is." Jayden said in a bubbly tone sure Jayden. Yeah sure Jayden. I rolled my eyes at her. And my friends erupted into another fit of giggles _again_. Which was pretty embarrassing!

"Cut it out you're embarrassing me!" I shout- whispered at them.

"Mackenzie, if you want your dream crush to notice you, make a course of distraction so he can just run over to you, and notice you." said Beth eager for me to draw Colin's attention.

"Fine! Here goes nothing." I sigh nervously.

I walked towards Colin slowly and nervously ready to get his attention. I don't however, want to embarrass myself in front of him. I could hear my friends giggling from the other end of the hallway.

"Girls, hush!" I slightly yell at them. I don't want them to cause a distraction for both me or Colin. I glanced over to the boys quickly to see that Damian was gazing at my friends. "Please let this be over soon!" I said to myself ready to rush to second period.

I slowly made my way closer and closer to Colin.

 _"Okay, just do what Jayden did."_ I said instruction myself.

I made a loud noticeable sigh, put my hand on my head as if I were dizzy, and pretended to faint. I kept my eyes slightly open to see if the boys would see me. Yes! It worked. Colin was running towards me with an anxious look.

"Oh my gosh Mackenzie are you alright?!" Colin's words made me blush a bit. I was waiting for him to say that to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't eat today or dinner last night." I lied "Thanks for checking on me Colin." I said in a sweet tone.

I pretended I needed help getting up. Colin actually put his hand out for me to grab! Oh my gosh this is so romantic he's actually helping me! I grab his hand and Stood up on my feet.

"Want me to take you to the nurse?" he asks.

I wished to say yes so we can have a longer moment together, but the bell rang for second period. I also don't want to get in trouble for being late.

"No thanks, I think I'll be fine for the rest of the day." I replied. I quickly dashed towards my giggling friends who saw my face all red.

"See! Now that wasn't bad was it?" said Carly giggling.

"Yeah whatever." I snapped all embarrassed. But that moment was so dreamy and romantic. I couldn't believe Colin was speaking to me and helping me up! I actually almost fainted for real.

* * *

 **Fire: Oh my gosh that chapter was soooooooooo fun to write. What do you think Leaf? Leaf? Hey! Get back here! *Drags Leaf all the way back.***

 **Leaf: No I AM not coming back! *Tries to run away again.***

 **Fire: *Tries to catch up to Leaf.* Hey Leaf! Our fans will leave us if you're not back here! We must go on with our story! *Looks back at the fans. Well guys, looks like she's- *gets cut off by Leaf.**

 **Leaf: Fine! I personally loved the change up in this chapter so much fun to write!**

 **Fire: Yes. It was pretty romantic. Okay so in the reviews, tell us if you like this ship because we do!**

 **Leaf: Yeah and don't forget to fav and follow! Oh and our friend missmaddog is helping us with the next book, so don't forget to check out her profile!**

 **Fire: Thanks for reading this super romantic chapter and we'll see you next chapter!**

 **~Fire and Leaf out!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Author's Note**

 **VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

 **Leaf: Hi guys! I know everyone hates A/N's and I seriously didn't want to do this but, as you know summer vacation is coming up. This means Fire and I have to return our school laptops.**

 **Fire: Which means I can't be writing fanfiction.**

 **Leaf: Which means we are taking a 3 month break from writing Midnight.**

 **Fire: We are seriously sorry about this.**

 **Leaf: We Promise to write a extra long chapter after we come back from summer vacation!**

 **Fire: Yeah. Mark your calendars for August 31st. cause that is when we are going to post the long chapy!**

 **~ for 3 months Fire and Leaf out**


	6. AN UPDATE

**A/N UPDATE**

OMG guys so, so, so, so super sorry! Me and Bon Bon need to post this on September 10th because of school and writers block for the other Points of Views. But there is good news we have AP tomorrow ,so we can write then, but it depends on the HW. And we also have a schedule so we will be making more frequent posts. Again so super sorry!

~Leaf out


	7. Glory and Gore part 1

**A/N:**  
 **Leaf400: Ah it sure is nice to finally have our laptops back. Don't you agree Bon Bon (Fire changed her username).**  
 **BonBon87: Yes. And I was going to announce that, but okay, since you're my bestie. Anyways, we're back with another chapter of Midnight! So get ready to read on!**  
 **Leaf400: Yeah time for some Midnight action!**  
 **BonBon87: Don't forget her team.  
Leaf400: Yep, can't wait for them to make their special appearance in this chapter! ****So on that note, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Words: 1,161**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Glory and Gore (song title by Lorde. Great song check it out).**

 **Part 1**

 **That night**

* * *

 **Jayden's POV**

* * *

The girls and I were at our favorite hangout spot called Lucy's Diner.  
"So, when is the next league meeting going to be?" I asked them as we drank our milkshakes.  
"Well everyone except us are available this Saturday at 6:35 to 7:35 our time, to go to the African hideout." Mackenzie stated.  
"Yeah. That's the night of our dance." Carly added.  
"Are you guys excited? I'm really excited!" Beth continued.  
"Um, hello the league meeting is on the same night." Mackenzie pointed out.  
"Oh no we can't just stand up our dates!" Beth exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you guys can't but me and Mackenzie don't have dates remember?" I asked them.  
"Oh yeah you guys don't. Do you?" Carly said more than asked.  
"Are you sure Mackenzie doesn't have a date? I mean like, that Colin kind of likes her or something…" Beth smirked.  
Mackenzie glared at Beth with a red blushing face.  
"Well, he is a nice guy and all, but I don't think he's a date so." Mackenzie blushed.  
Beth gave Mackenzie a "I know he likes you" face to Mackenzie who got red all over her face.  
Carly and I decided to chat while they're joking around with each other. When all of a sudden Carly's face darkened to the sound a scream coming from the alleyway next to the diner. I had that same feeling too, but Mackenzie and Beth were too distracted teasing each other around.  
"Ahem, girls! Did you hear that scream?!" Carly shouted frantically.  
Mackenzie and Beth stopped and thought for a moment.  
"Um, did you hear it?" Beth questioned.  
"I don't know! You and I were fooling around!" Mackenzie yelled back. Carly and I were so annoyed since they need to start paying attention a little more.

* * *

"Um, hello we need to check this out so hurry up!" I yelled at them as I ran out the door and saw the leader of The Devil's Rose gang run out of the alley in the back of the diner. Carly caught a glimpse of the infamous gang leader as well and she quickly rushed Beth and Mackenzie to get a close look.  
"Didn't you girls see that?!" Carly exclaimed.  
"Wasn't that the leader of the Devil's Rose gang or something?" Beth questioned.  
I nodded and searched around for what could've possibly caused someone to scream at the leader. Then I saw a bloody corpse of a woman with brown hair who looked like she was in her early twenties. She appeared to be five foot five and had on a very expensive looking designer brand. Which is strange for someone of the higher class to be walking around at night, unprotected, and in the slums of Gotham of all places. Something wasn't right that was for sure. But why would she go alone wandering in the streets of Gotham by herself?"Help me." I heard a moan coming from that girl. I looked at her in horror. She apparently had been stabbed on her arms and her back. But hopefully, nothing could've killed her.  
"Quick! Call an ambulance!" I screamed as Mackenzie got out her phone and dialed 911. And I gave Carly some gauze and wound cleaning.I stood there to comfort the girl who started moaning in pain. I kept on asking her what hurt her, but she kept on weeping in pain. The pain itself was unbearable, that she couldn't speak. Then I heard another moan, then told Beth to go take care of the other girl moaning in pain with the gauze and wound cleaning I gave her. Then I ran after Riot. He was getting away, but not for long. I transformed into my midnight outfit.  
"Stop right there!"I yelled at Riot he turned around saw me, and then ran faster. I chased after him as I sped up behind him. Then I took to the buildings because they're faster and I can see where he was heading to. He finally stopped, so I could finally stop and see what he was doing. It looked like he was talking to what looked to be a client.

"Hm, I wonder why he's handling his own dirty work?" I mused quietly to myself. Then Riot took off again and so did I, but before I could get to my top speed I ran into a dark cloaked figure.

* * *

 **Damian's POV**

* * *

I felt something bumping into me. Then I saw Midnight run and jump to another building, so I stalked over to her and was about to ask her what she was doing here, but she shoved her hand in my face and whispered to me. "Don't talk I need to hear what they're saying." then she gestured to two men talking to each other and acting shading. Then I shut up.  
"Rosado, Armada, and Nero come in." she whispered into her comm she waited for a few moments. "How are things at the alley. Okay, are the police there? Head to the corner of 10th and 26th street." she demanded.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her with annoyance lacing my voice.  
She turned around and was probably glaring at me and calmly said "I'm calling for back up, this guy is that we are dealing are dangerous."  
"What did they do?" I asked her.  
"Riot; leader of the Devils Rose gang kill a woman and badly injured two young girls that we found in a alley." She said to me quietly. I growled then silently jumped down from the building and watched as the man that wasn't Riot. Riot was about to walk off with a big bundle of cash, but I threw some Batarang at him and pinned his legs and hands to a wall in a alley.

* * *

 **Leaf400: WOW! That was an awesome chapter do you agree Bonbon?  
** **Bonbon: Yeah that was a fun chapie to write. Though it wasn't as long as we wanted it to be.  
** **Leaf400: And that's why the next chapter is part 2 so stay tuned for it.  
** **Bonbon: Yep. Bye now!**

 **~ Leaf and Bonbon out**


End file.
